swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomish Trickster
Gnomish Trickster Prime Requisite: DEX Requirements: INT 9, DEX 9, CON 9 Hit Die: 1d4 Maximum Level: 11 excerpt from ''Adventurer, Conqueror, King System Player's Companion, ''page 28: "While gnomes live and work in underground vaults much like dwarves, they possess a very un-dwarven love for slapstick and outlandishness, for illusions, mummery, and convoluted practical jokes. No gnome embodies these traits more than the cunning and roguish gnomish trickster. Indeed, the gnomish reputation is perhaps worse than it ought be because tricksters are over-represented within the adventuring population. Whether this is because tricksters represent a gypsy-like class of wandering peddlers, because tricksters often get exiled from the gnomish vaults for one gaff too many, or because adventurers are simply far too fun to tease awaits further study" Weapons and Armor: Never the first into battle, gnomish tricksters nonetheless have learned a few things by necessity. They are proficient in the use of all missile weapons (except the longbow, which is too large for them to use), and all one-handed melee weapons. Gnomish tricksters can wear light (up to leather) armor, and often do, because they can still utilize their stealth skills and arcane magic when so outfitted. They are trained to use a weapon in each hand, but since they don't use shields or two-handed weapons, they don't utilize these fighting styles. Racial Features: * Nose for Potions: Because of their familiarity with alchemy, gnomes may make a proficiency throw of 11+ to determine the magical properties of a potion or oil on taste. Starting at 5th level, all gnomes may brew potions as if mages of their class level. * Gnome Tongues: All gnomes speak four bonus languages: Dwarf, Elf, Goblin, and Kobold. * Infravision: The Gnomish tendency to underground life has granted them extended infravision to 90'. * Resistance to Illusions: A lifetime spent in the company of illusionists leaves gnomes hard to fool. Gnomes receive a +4 bonus on saving throws to disbelieve magical illusions. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave - '''one attempt per round, per every other level. * '''1st Level: Faerie Fire and Ventriloquism once an hour. * 1st Level: Speak With Animals '''at will. * '''1st Level: Mirror Image and Phantasmal Force'' ''once every 8 hours * 1st Level: Prestidigitation * 1st Level: Ambush - '''When a gnomish trickster attacks with surprise, he gets a +4 bonus on his attack throws and deals double die damage on the attack. * '''1st Level: Find/Remove Traps * 1st Level: Open Locks * 1st Level: Hide in Shadows * 1st Level: Move Silently * 1st Level: Pick Pockets * 2nd Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells * 6th Level: Scribe Arcane Scrolls * 8th Level: Conduct Magical Research * 9th Level: Build Gnomish Vault '''- A total of 3d6x10 1st level NPC gnomes will move in to help maintain and defend the vault at no cost to the character. A gnomish trickster is expected to employ only soldiers of gnomish descent, but may hire members of other races for other tasks. '''Gnomish Trickster Level Progression Arcane Spell Progression Attack and Saving Throw Progression Gnomish Trickster Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 4th, and 8th Levels):''' Acrobatics, Alchemy, Bargaining, Beast Friendship, Blind Fighting, Bribery, Caving, Combat Trickery (Disarm, Incapacitate), Diplomacy, Disguise, Eavesdropping, Familiar, Fighting Style, Gambling, Hedge Wizardry, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Magical Music, Mimicry, Mystic Aura, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Quiet Magic, Running, Sensing Power, Skirmishing, Sniping, Swashbuckling, Unﬂappable Casting, Weapon Finesse Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Gnomish Classes Category:Stealth Classes